The Cardassian's Quarrel
by Frank Toadfish
Summary: Chief O'Brien and Garak both have the same person on their mind. Set at the beginning of Season 6.


You know I don't own any of the people and places and things, only my imagination. :)

**...**

**It had been a long day for the crew of the Defiant after their return to DS9. Besides the repairs and security checks that had to be done since the withdrawal of the Dominion's command of the station, many of the personnel had reports to fill in, people to see and sleep to catch up on.**

**Freshly changed into one of his many creations, the Cardassian tailor made his way towards one of the turbolifts, in need of cheering up. As he stepped inside the lift, he tried to convince himself that it wasn't the end of the world. _Ziyal may be dead, Elim_, he told himself, _but you still have your shop, and-_**

**His thoughts were interrupted as the turbolift came to a stop, and the doors opened. Chief O'Brien stepped inside, and then noticed who he was sharing the transport with. He nodded at the Cardassian, and looked away.**

"**Is there a problem?" Garak asked. Miles looked round, and tried to hide the frown on his face by turning it to an expression of surprise.**

"**No, none at all," he replied, and the tailor smiled.**

"**Mr O'Brien, please. You should know by now that I am an expert at telling, spotting and creating lies. Surely, if you were going to lie to me, you could have thought of something more imaginative than that?"**

**Miles glared. "At least I wasn't telling the truth. I know how you Cardassians despise any qualities considered to make up a decent person."**

**Garak stared at the Chief in mock surprise. "Ah, yes, I suppose us Cardies do, don't we? But, like I always say, the truth is just an excuse for a lack of imagination."**

"**Yeah, yeah. I know. Julian told me," Miles muttered, struggling to think of a retort. The turbolift doors opened, and the tailor and the engineer both tried to get out at the same time. Miles pushed past the Cardassian, his toolkit slamming into the tailor's leg as he exited the lift. Garak stepped out afterwards, and frowned at the Chief.**

"**Really, Mr O'Brien. I would have thought you of all people would know some manners. Isn't that what a decent person would have?" Miles said nothing as he walked down the carpeted corridor. He refused to look behind him, but he was aware that the Cardassian was walking the same way he was. Neither spoke for a couple of minutes, but then the tension was too unbearable for the Chief.**

"**Stop following me!" he snapped at the tailor, stopping and turning round to face him. Garak's expression was smug.**

"**I'm not following you, Chief. I'm on my way to see someone, as a matter of fact."**

"**Oh, yeah?" scoffed Miles. "And just who would that be?"**

"**I believe you know him," Garak smiled. "Only, _I_ know him better. Doctor Bashir is such a pleasant fellow when you get to know him."**

**Miles gritted his teeth. "I think I _do_ know him, actually. And like me, he really does hate you."**

"**That," Garak replied, "is like saying Odo loves Quark. The doctor and I are...much more than friends, shall we say?" Miles laughed.**

"**You? And Julian? Like that would ever happen!" Garak glared at him.**

"**I see you don't believe what I'm saying. But for once, I _am_ telling the truth."**

"**That would make a change," Miles said. "But I know he's not interested in you. He's got someone else."**

"**Let me guess," Garak said, raising his voice. "Admiral Ross? General Martok? _Morn?_"**

"**Me!" Chief O'Brien shouted at him. "He's sleeping with _me_, you psychopathic spoon head!"**

**Garak's eyes widened, and he froze. The doors of the nearest quarters slid open with a whir, and Doctor Bashir stepped out in his blue pajamas, Kukalaka clutched in his arm.**

"**Do you two mind?" he asked sleepily. "I've got five surgeries planned for tomorrow, and I've got to be up at oh four hundred. Will you _please_ carry on your conversation about me somewhere else, where I won't be interrupted from sleeping?" Julian yawned, and turned his back on them both, the doors shutting behind him as he returned to his bed.**

**Miles sighed. "At least I found out something this evening."**

"**Oh?" inquired Garak. "And just what would that be?" The Chief smiled faintly.**

"**That he prefers his teddy bear over both of us..."**


End file.
